


A Gift

by lemonorlimeade



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonorlimeade/pseuds/lemonorlimeade
Summary: “I have a surprise for you.” Ellana murmured as she stood on the tips of her toes so she could press a slow, sensual kiss to the side of Cullen's neck, hands straying dangerously low. She felt him shutter under her hands, and he knew she wasn’t pulling any punches or playing any games this time. There was no second-guessing why she was there... A smutty one-shot between our Lady Inquisitor and her Commander. Takes place in Skyhold. Now of series of smut, exploring kinks.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. A Gift

Ellana Levellan’s urgent footsteps barely made a sound as she practically sprinted across the battlement. Being an elf, she was naturally light on her feet, and having trained tirelessly as an assassin, silent sprinting came easily as breathing. She heaved the heavy oak door open just enough for her lithe body to slide through and pressed herself against the adjacent shadowed stone. Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition, stood with his back to her, facing one of the several bookshelves that lined his chambers. He was clearly absorbed in something, presumably his duties, at the moment as he didn’t even flinch when the door latch clicked shut. He muttered something she didn’t quite catch and dragged one of his large hands through his own thick, blonde hair. Without a word of warning Ellana approached him from behind and slid two groping hands around his well-muscled torso.

“You look stressed.” She purred. Cullen physically flinched and dropped the book he had been holding.

“Ell-!” He gasped out. She had been trying to scare him for weeks (a little game she had quite enjoyed in their scarce free time), and had never got so much as a peep out of him. Of course it happened when she hadn’t even been trying, and it made her enjoy the moment all the more. She wanted to gloat, but feeling his strong, muscled abdomen through the layers of his clothing brought her need to the forefront of her thoughts, and to the very reason for her visit.

“I have a surprise for you.” Ellana murmured again as she stood on the tips of her toes so she could press a slow, sensual kiss to the side of his neck, hands straying dangerously low. She felt him shutter under her hands, and he knew she wasn’t pulling any punches or playing any games this time. There was no second-guessing why she was there, and the thought of her arousal and the feel of her hands alone had his own need growing. Cullen turned in her arms and placed a slow, smoldering kiss to her lips.

“I do love surprises.” His voice was low and gravely in a way that sent shocks through her abdomen and she kissed him again, letting him feel all of her raw desire.

“Sit down.” She smirked and nipped his bottom lip, pushing him backwards towards the chair behind his desk. Cullen followed her command, knowing that whatever was about to happen, he was going to enjoy it immensely. For the first time he got to take a proper look at Ellana and she was wearing a well-fitted emerald-colored dress in place of her typical tunic and trousers. He found himself momentarily distracted by the sight, as the material hugged her every curve and the color complimented her pale skin in the most attractive way. He reached out and ran his hands along the swell of her hips and dip of her waist, a pleasing rumble bubbled up from his chest.

“Why don’t you wear more of these?” Her eyes gleamed and fluttered at his approving touch and tone.

“It gets in the way when you’re wielding daggers.” She jested softly, still quite intoxicated by his touch.

“Mm, right.” Cullen grunted in gentle humor, hands brushing her flat stomach and then just under the swell of her breasts. Ellana couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips, but she grabbed his hands with hers, stopping his explorations.

“Wait, first the surprise.”

“Hm? Oh, this isn’t it?” She giggled and ruffled his hair slightly before putting just a little distance between them. “You are so easy to please. Maybe I’ll try to wear dresses more around Skyhold.” She winked as she lifted the folds of her skirt enough to start unlacing her boots. After removing both, Ellana lifted her bottom up onto his desk so she was facing him and placed both of her feet in his lap, dress resting on her thighs, so her legs were exposed up to her knees. As much as Cullen loved her legs, he was a little confused, until he brushed a hand along the back of her calf. Her hair was so light that visually he hadn’t noticed, but her legs were as smooth as the day she was born. Ellana’s head tilted back at the unbidden sensations that rushed her as his rough hands grazed her newly sensitized flesh. Noticing that she was not only hairless, but far more sensitive there now, Cullen moved his hands up to the backs of her thighs and squeezed the smooth flesh. She full on moaned and grabbed the edges of the desk to steady herself.

“Maker’s breath—I didn’t know… it’d feel like _that_.” She made several more appreciative sounds as Cullen’s hands moved over her legs, admiring her smooth skin. “Apparently, it’s all the rage in Orlais, Josephine—Mm! took me today…”

“Remind me to thank her…” Cullen murmured and pressed a kiss to her kneecap. Ellana hummed softly, a light blush forming on her cheeks.

“That’s not all…” He gave her a quizative look and she slowly parted her legs. “Keep going.” Cullen groaned softly at the sight of her parting her creamy thighs for him, and the insinuation of her words had him feeling all kinds of eager and aroused. His rough fingers disappeared under her skirts, gliding and feeling their way up the insides of her thighs. She had always been smooth and sensitive here, but when his hands met her intimate-most place it wasn’t the damp, soft curls he was used to. But silky-smooth skin that was already slick with her juices. Ellana cried out as a jolt of lightning traveled from his fingertips, straight through her body. Her hands moved into his hair and her legs parted even more, bunching her skirts and exposing herself fully to him.

“By Andraste…” Cullen’s voice dropped into nothing as he took in the sight of her lovely mound in all of it’s glory. Her skin was normally a lovely shade of alabaster, but her tiny cunt was pink and dripping with arousal. With no hair to catch her juices or stop the flow, it glistened down her thighs, and Cullen couldn’t help swirling his fingers in the clear, sticky fluid. Ellana tugged at his curls as her hips rolled into his touch, pleasured beyond belief by just the feeling of his hands teasing the outside of her bare pussy. Without warning he slid two fingers deep inside her wet and warm cunt. Between all the new sensations and the sudden, intense pleasure, Ellana orgasmed right then and there, crying out Cullen’s name over and over as her hips thrusted and shook. His fingers moved inside of her and on her slick bundle of nerves, perpetuating her orgasm until she was just twitching in a puddle of her own climax.

He watched her with lust-filled adoration as she arched and squirmed under his touches. His fingers slid out of her pulsing sex, and Cullen lifted his hand to taste her juices, but she grabbed his wrist first and began to suck deeply on his middle finger. Given the moan that reverberated through his palm, she was quite enjoying the taste of her own orgasm on his skin. She knew exactly what got him rock hard and he shifted his ever growing bulge against her thigh, letting her feel it. Ellana mewled and grazed her thigh up against his crotch as she released his finger with a soft _pop_ and another delicious moan.

“Cullen… I need you in me… now…” Her plea was also a demand, but Cullen wasn’t quite ready to obey just yet. He kissed her with a fervent hunger just before lowering himself to the ground, already positioned between her legs and now eyelevel with her lovely, throbbing cunt. He pressed a couple teasing kisses to the smooth skin of her thighs, but even he was growing impatient. His lips caressed the slick, silky skin of her outer lips and already she spasmed, fingers tightening almost painfully into his hair. He zeroed in on her swollen clit and began to suck the sensitized flesh, bringing her to the brink of orgasm once again before straying to tease her lips and slit. He ravished her tight pussy, slurping on her juices as they dripped from his chin and her thighs onto the floor. Stars burst in her vision as she exploded once again, crying his name to the heavens as euphoria took her to another plane of existence where it was only her, Cullen, and the immense pleasure that raged across her every nerve.

When she came to herself again and opened her eyes, she was laying on her back flat on his desk, chest heaving, with Cullen leaning over her. He looked enraptured and his hands danced lazy patterns on her still clothed torso.

“You must be the most beautiful creation in all of Thedas.” Cullen whispered, thumb circling her nipple through her bindings.

“You are a god among men, Cullen Rutherford…” She gasped, still breathless and all too sensitive to his touch. Ellana leaned up closed to him and kissed him with a desperate desire. “Now take off your clothes and fuck me properly.” That was all that was left of his restraint, and in a flash Cullen’s shirt was on the other side of the room and he was working his feet out of his boots. Ellana sat up, still on the edge of the desk and reached for the ties of the outer corset, but Cullen stopped her with an impish grin.

“Leave the dress.” The desire in his low voice made her stomach throb and she gave a nod, grabbing the ties of his trousers instead and helping him out of them as she fondled his erection. Cullen gasped lowly as his fully hardened member sprung free of it’s confines, immediately met with her small deft hands, rubbing along his shaft.

“We need to even the score…” She murmured, moving to hop of the desk, but he pressed his groin up to hers, engorged member sliding along her slit but not penetrating her. They both moaned at the contact, his hands gliding along her bodice, feeling her every curve through the heavy linen.

“Damn the score, I need to be inside of you.” His voice was gruff in her hair and his stubble scratched the side of his cheek. She could only nod eagerly, heart pounding inside her breast as she shifted her hips, feeling his engorged head lining up with her throbbing entrance. There was nothing quite like the feeling of Cullen filling her, despite all the earthshattering pleasure he could provide with his hands and mouth, the raw and spiritual connection of two becoming one was indescribable. Her nails dug into his bare, muscular shoulders as she adjusted to his girth, and his lips found hers in the most tender, loving way, until they were joined at the soul and he could feel that she was ready for more.

Moving inside of her was the deepest, rawest pleasure that Cullen had ever felt, but beyond that was the euphoria fueled by the most passionate love he had ever known. He thrust deeply into her, finding her most intimate places, the ones that made her head fall back and her toes curl. Watching her in the throes of passion had quickly become an addiction for him. From the way her hips rolled into his, her heaving chest, and the way her hair spilled in every direction to how she had to be grabbing something, be it the edge of the desk, pillows or blankets when they were in bed, or his personal favorite, his own shoulders. He had never seen anyone throw themselves into pleasure with complete abandon the way Ellana did, and he loved every single second of it. Her moans echoed off the stone walls of his office, and his own lower grunts were in unison with her.

Cullen’s large hands gripped her thighs with a bruising force as he pounded into her deepest places, making her cry out repeatedly as her nails scraped across his shoulders, leaving angry red marks on his skin. She could feel his controlled and purposeful rhythm become more and more chaotic as he approached his own climax, and she was racing towards her third one as well. He adjusted so he brushed her swollen clit with every thrust and that was all it took for her orgasm to crash over her. Isabel’s back arched as her hips rocked into his, yelling his name without a care of who could hear. The walls of her pussy throbbed around him and his climax followed right after, his body curling into hers as he emptied himself into her. After several moments of just recovering as their breathing returned to normal, Cullen straightened and brushed a few erratic hairs from her face.

“To my loft?” Ellana nodded eagerly, and as soon as her legs no longer felt as weak as a newborn calf, she followed him up the ladder into his quarters. They went several more rounds, Cullen enjoying the way her skirts fell around them, burning these memories into his brain so her wouldn’t be able to so much as see her in a dress without getting aroused for months after this. Both completely spent they collapsed on his bed, tangled in furs and each other’s arms, chests heaving with exertion. There was a few minutes of blissful silences as Cullen’s hands wandered aimlessly through her hair and along her curves. “Tell me about your previous relationships?” She stiffened slightly, taken off guard by his question, and looked up at his serene face as it studied the ceiling. When she didn’t respond verbally, his amber eyes flitted to green ones, blissful smile still on his lips. “I’m only curious, love. I know mine weren’t much to tell, but you know of them. You’ve never mentioned yours.” Her eyes broke from his, watching her hand instead as it danced along the muscles of his exposed torso.

“I’ve only had one, and… _she_ died in a hunting accident long before the conclave or any of this.” Her lips twisted ruefully. “A lifetime ago…”

“I am so sorry, Ellana.” His inflection was sincere, and his arms flexed around her, but she knew the question that lingered on his mind before he voiced it. “Did you say… _she_?”

“I know humans view it differently, but in my culture there is no difference, man and man, woman and man, woman and woman… it’s all just love. I wasn’t sure if it would bother you, but yes, I’ve only ever been with a woman. Her name was Sarai.”

“How-” Cullen went pink in the cheeks and cleared his throat, apparently changing his mind about the question he was going to ask. But Ellana could gather enough, _how does that work_? Primal curiosity. She licked her lips, her thumb grazing across one of his nipples. His muscles rippled.

“Very well, actually.” Her voice was a low whisper, emotion and arousal as memories of her and Sarai’s trysts in the woods of Northern Ferelden flitted through her mind.

“Do you… miss… anything… about being with a… woman?” He cleared his throat several times and his ears were practically glowing red at this point. Ellana couldn’t help the giggle as she pressed a kiss to his ear.

“You satisfy me so completely Cullen, in every way I could ever imagine and then some. But I will admit, there is something about a full, soft bosom rubbing up against mine as we move together…” She trailed off, not wanting to visualize Sarai any longer. It was an old wound, but much longer and the moment would be lost to that grief. Her hand pressed down his body, fingering the hard lines of his hips. “Doesn’t compare to the way you _fill_ me, though…” A groan rumbled through his chest as he pressed his palm to her clothed breast.

“It doesn’t bother me.” He emphasized before he got too lost in her touches. Cullen began to work at the ties of her dress, it was time to ravish her chest in every way he could as a man.


	2. A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ellana's confession, Cullen sets up a surprise for her that she won't soon forget. More smut. f/f f/m

**Chapter 2**

Ellana had returned that morning from a long trip to Orlais, closing rifts and claiming settlements for the Inquisition. Upon arriving back at Skyhold she was tasked with the duty of sitting in judgement, then spent a lot of the afternoon just working with the smithy to upgrade her gear and of course a meeting at the wartable to strategize their next course of action. All in all it had been a long day, so when she received a note sent from Cullen via currier to meet him in her quarters for a “surprise”, she was more than ready for some alone time. Not wanting to be interrupted, she engaged the locking mechanism behind her and continued up the spiraling wooden stairs, dropping piece after piece of her armor as she went. By the time she had crested the archway that led into her quarters, Ellana was barefoot with only her trousers and breast bindings in place. It wasn’t Cullen’s face that greeted her though.

“Morrigan?” She breathed in surprise. The mage, scantily clad as ever, stepped toward her with a sultry and confident look on her face.

“Getting ready for me so soon, Inquisitor?”

Ellana barely had time to react as Morrigan’s deft hands smoothed across her flat stomach and slid up to help undo the binds. She grabbed the mage by her wrists and halted her wandering touch, when movement caught her eye. Cullen stood in the corner, a lustful look in his eyes as he drank in the sight of another woman touching Ellana in such a sexual manner. The elf released a shuttering breath and smirked as she slid her hands from Morrigan’s wrists to her shoulders, allowing her to continue. Ellana moaned as her breasts fell free of the wrappings, sweet relief, and her hands found the tie that held the mage’s scant brassiere together. A single tug and the scrap of cloth fell apart and Ellana assisted it down her arms and off her body. The low-hung shirt she wore now covered nothing as it fell to the sides of Morrigan’s breasts. Ellana couldn’t help taking one into each of her hands, feeling the weightiness of each and squeezing them gently. They were fuller than her own and felt so good against her palms.

That’s when the mage kissed her, sensually and slowly as their bodies pressed together. Ellana slid her hands down her abdomen and to her sides, allowing her hard nipples and supple breasts to move against her own. The delicious friction, which she hadn’t felt in so long, caused her lips to part as low moans escaped. Ellana’s noises were swallowed by the mage, and she reciprocated with roaming touches along her flawlessly pale skin. When Morrigan released her lips to explore elsewhere on her body with her mouth, Ellana made full eye contact with Cullen, engaging him, letting him see how aroused she was. And then her eyes rolled back and a loud moan escaped her lips as Morrigan took her nipple into her mouth and sucked deeply on her breast. Her hands buried themselves into the wild woman’s raven black hair and she couldn’t help the noises that fell from her lips.

“By the gods, you are a noisy thing.” It was praise that came from Morrigan’s lips after she released Ellana’s nipple with a soft _pop_. She tugged the mage up so they were eye level once more and kissed her hard, tongue delving into her mouth. She tasted like tart cherries and the elf massaged her tongue with her own as she deepened the kiss. Ellana used the bit of stunned compliance she had earned to push Morrigan into the nearest wall, breasts pressing and rubbing together as she slid a hand past the waistband of the mage’s skirts and began to rub her fingers along the soft lips of her most intimate place. It was Morrigan’s turn to cry out in pleasure, with low moans and loud grunts as Ellana found the swollen bundle she was looking for.

The mage was practically putty in her hands, black strands of hair falling from her updo as her head fell backward and she moaned at the ceiling. Ellana’s fingers rubbed along her opening, gathering the fluid that pooled there and playing with her slit. The next time she turned her head and looked over at Cullen, he was down to his small clothes, watching them like a crouched mountain lion. She made purposeful eye contact as she bit her own lip, and then gave lavishing attention to Morrigan perky, rose-coloured nipples.

With a surge of defiance, Morrigan broke Ellana’s touches and forced her body backwards into the side of large bookshelf.

“Morrigan-” She gasped in surprise as the mage dropped to her knees, taking the remainder of the elf’s clothing with her. The raven-haired woman lifted one of Ellana’s legs over her shoulder so she could put her head between her thighs and mold her mouth to her lovely pink cunt. Her breasts heaved and she took two handfuls of jet-black hair, trying to ground herself as the intense pleasure made her knees weak. Morrigan’s tongue explored every fold, driving her to the brink of explosion over and over as she toyed with her swollen clit. Ellana was just coherent enough to make direct eye contact with Cullen, and when she saw him pumping his large member in his hand, it pushed her right over the edge. She came with a scream right into Morrigan’s mouth, back arching, fingers biting into her scalp. After several spasms of her climax, her knees went weak and her leg slid off Morrigan’s shoulder, and she slid to the ground, equal with the mage once again.

Ellana kissed her fervently, tasting her own orgasm on her lips and tongue, as her hands roamed down the mage’s body. She pulled off her skirts and smallclothes at the same time, equaling the playing ground with full access to Morrigan’s body now. Many of the mage’s accessories were still intact, but they weren’t getting in the way just yet so Ellana didn’t worry about them. Without so much as a warning, Ellana pushed two fingers deep within Morrigan’s pulsating cunt and began moving them in and out of her.

“Ellana! Gods!” She swallowed the mage’s cries with her mouth and continued to penetrate her over and over, thumb brushing occasionally at her bundle. Morrigan grabbed a fistful of Ellana’s blonde waves, crying out again and again as the elf pleasured her. Ellana looked up into Cullen’s eyes, this time not looking away as she added another finger to the mage, watching his hand slide up and down the length of his cock. Morrigan’s hand slipped from Ellan’s tresses, caressing purposely at her long, pointed ears. An unbidden shudder ran through Ellana and a soft moan escaped her lips, few outside of elves themselves new how sensitive their ears were. She redoubled her efforts on Morrigan’s cunt, focusing on her clit until her entire body writhed and spasmed, juices flowing as she climaxed all over Ellana’s hand. Her screams of euphoria were delightful and once her spasming had slowed, Ellana slid her sticky fingers out from her cunt and looked her in the eyes as licked them clean.

Morrigan leaned forward and kissed her, slowly, lazily as her deft fingers brushed along each of Ellana’s ears. Ellana’s eyes didn’t stray from Morrigan’s bright yellow ones, as she tugged the mage up from the floor and pushed her body back towards the bed. Normally Morrigan wouldn’t have been quite so submissive, but she was doing this for Ellana after all, and being dominated could be a nice change with the right lover. She wouldn’t have exactly pegged it, but Ellana was an exquisite lover.

After Morrigan had positioned herself back on the bed, Ellana straddled one of her thighs, sliding one of her legs underneath the mage’s ass so she had to roll onto her hip. Morrigan’s top leg hooked over Ellana’s shoulder, her thigh pressing into those perfect breasts and hard nipples. With a lick of her lips Ellana rolled her hips into the mage’s, and as their slick pussies met, they both cried out in pleasure. Their lower lips molded together, juices mixing, clits rubbing together. Ellana began to thrust her hips, their slick and overly sensitized flesh sliding easily against each other, climaxes building quickly as lewd noises fell from both of them. Juices shot from Morrigan this time as she orgasmed and Ellana followed right after, practically screaming with her euphoria and Morrigan’s name, body spasming and collapsing onto the mage.

“Andraste…” Cullen cursed behind them. As pleasured as Ellana felt, still coming down from her last climax, her insides pulsed, not quite sated.

“Cullen…” She murmured into Morrigan’s breast. “fill me…” He must have been hovering close because she felt his strong, calloused hands on her hips practically within an instant. With a rough yank he had her on all fours and without hesitation he was buried deep within her. Cullen cursed as he set an intense and slightly erratic pace, he wasn’t going to last long. Morrigan’s nude body was still sprawled beneath her, and Ellana watched as she began to touch herself. Ellana moaned deeply, loudly, over and over as Cullen pounded into her. Already so sensitive from her previous climaxes, but this man had her seeing stars. She began to slam her ass back against his pelvis, meeting his every thrust with her own. A single brush of Morrigan’s fingers on Ellana’s swollen clit sent her soaring over the edge with a sob and a scream, but Cullen didn’t slow at all. His continued pounding had her sobbing his name repeatedly as her body spasmed on top of Morrigan’s.

“Ellana! Fuck—” A loud moan rumbled through his chest as he spilled himself into her womb, and after that long build up, it took several more pumps to empty himself completely into her. Once he was fully drained, Cullen rolled onto the bed beside Ellana, chest heaving as he caught breath. The elf was still on her belly, lying halfway on the mage as she slowly recovered from their tryst. Rough fingers traced patterns on the bare skin of her back and Ellana shuttered as she lifted a hand to brush low across Morrigan’s pelvis.

“Think we owe you… one more orgasm.” She was sort of joking, but she did feel like things got a little out of balance in the end there. Morrigan gave a breathy laugh.

“I am rather sated. You are… quite the lover.” Ellana glanced up into the mage’s eyes, knowing she wouldn’t have said it if it weren’t true.

“Don’t I know it.” Cullen rumbled from behind, continuing his lazy touches on her back. Morrigan gave a slight eyeroll, then managed to slide her body out from under Ellana.

“I am not one for post-intercourse cuddling, however, if the need ever arises again, I will be most willing.” Still mostly nude the wily minx winked at Ellana, before gathering her clothing and disappearing through the arch.

“Fuck…” Ellana breathed, barely able to turn her head so she could look at Cullen, exhausted down to her very toes. Her eyebrows creased, looking at him for the first time with post-coital clarity. “Are you… okay?”

“Ell…” He breathed, strong arms overlapping around her and bringing her naked body flush to his. “I won’t lie to you, I was a little jealous at first… but that was single handedly the most erotic thing I have ever had the privilege to watch. And when you asked me to _fill_ you at the end… Maker, I didn’t think I was going to make it inside you...”

“I had fun.” She murmured with a blissed out smile, relieved to hear he had enjoyed himself as well.

“Enjoyed your surprise then?” He smiled and kissed her hair. She murmured her approval, very nearly asleep.

“And what do you want… for yours?” Cullen lifted a hand and traced the outline of one of her ears, and she mewled softly.

“Not sure you’d want to…” His voice was a low murmur. As sleepy as she was this piqued her interest and she cocked an eyebrow.

“Try me.” There was a moment of silence as his other hand brushed across her lovely ass.

“I want to fill both of your holes, at the same time…” Between the sudden thought of being pounded by two men at the same time, and the sensation of his continued touch on her ear and ass, Ellana flushed and moaned.

“Gods…” She pressed a kiss to his chest, one of her hands straying across his limp penis. “I’ll set it up.”


	3. Cullen's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana finds a candidate to fulfill Cullen's fantasy. Smut of course. m/f/m

Ellana had a very short list of men who she thought would be willing for her and Cullen's next sexual adventure, and she had mixed feelings about all of them. Dorian was a close friend of hers, and while she knew he was only interested in men, she thought there was some chance that being from Tevinter that he'd be more sexually open to these things. Then there was Solas who had a good chance of being more than willing, except for the fact they didn't get along well on a personal level. And of course Iron Bull, who Ellana knew for a fact would jump at the chance, but she had serious reservations about going full Qunari. There were several reasons, but the one it really came down to was this would be her first experience with two men, and she was more than a little worried about how she would handle his _and_ Cullen's girth. Ultimately she decided to approach Dorian first, they had a pretty open friendship and she knew he'd be honest with her either way. Besides that, even if he said no she thought he could give some input on a different candidate.

"Come to seek advice from your favorite mage?" Dorian smiled cheekily as she approached and she giggled softly.

"Yes, actually. Perhaps somewhere more private…?" Ellana glanced around, they weren't exactly alone in the research tower. Interest piqued on his attractive features, and she motioned for him to follow as she climbed the tower's spiraling stone stairs. He did so without question, walking through the spies' quarters and through the outside door so they were standing on the tower's upper-most ledge, overlooking all of Skyhold.

"Must be something really juicy." He waggled his eyebrows, again earning a laugh and a bit of a blush from the elf.

"Have you ever been intimate with more than one person… at the same time?" He looked surprised, but bashfulness wasn't part of Dorian's personality.

"Many times to be honest with you. Tevinter is a wonderfully diverse place, orgies are rather commonplace." He looked almost proud as he studied her. "Are you and the commander looking to spice things up?" Heat pooled in her abdomen, though she tried her best to appear nonchalant.

"We've been… experimenting." She gave him a sly little grin. "Last time it was with another woman, this time we were looking to try with a man."

"A threesome? How unexpectedly _delicious_."

"To be entirely frank, I think Cullen wants all of the attention on… well me. Not him. I was wondering if you had any suggestions on who would be interested?" The way he looked at her was not at all what she was expecting, a devilish grin and hunger in his eyes. He dragged a finger under her chin and wet his lips with his tongue.

"It's true I typically prefer the company of men, my dear Inquisitor, but nothing would make me happier than to fuck you in the ass while your dear commander watches." Between the way his eyes devoured her and his words, Ellana felt warmth pool between her legs.

"He won't _just_ be watching." She bit her lip with her wide, bedroom eyes fixed on his. "My quarters, sundown tonight."

\------

Ellana was distracted for the entire day, unable to think about anything else for any amount of time without being reminded of what awaited in her quarters at sundown. Good thing it was mostly a rest day, as they were heading back out to Orlais tomorrow. She made sure to wear a dress, the same emerald one that Cullen had so enjoyed pounding her senseless in. That way she knew he was just as hot and bothered as she was all day long, and she wouldn't even have to ask him to join her in her bedroom that night. Despite her anticipation, she watched the sunset from a secluded place on the battlements, wanting both men to already be there when she arrived.

Her plan had worked, as Dorian was lounging casually at the foot of her bed and Cullen was pacing in the corner when she walked into her room. She strode nonchalantly towards her dresser and the looking glass that hung above it and began taking her hair down.

"Good evening," Her smile was coy as she looked at both of them through the reflection. Cullen approached her from behind, hands straying across the bodice of the corset, grazing where the tops of her breasts were exposed.

"Got him wound up tight." Dorian commented from his place on the bed. Cullen barely acknowledged him, eyes locked with Ellana's reflection as his hands groped her chest.

"You knew exactly what you were doing when you wore this dress today. I couldn't even look at you without picturing myself between those lovely thighs…" He shifted and she felt his already hardened member against her ass. She rolled her ass back into his pelvis, feeling his cock twitch as Cullen groaned in her ear.

"If I may make a suggestion?" Ellana noted for the first time the small vial that Dorian was toying with in his hands. He stood and strode over to the couple, brushing a finger across her flushed cheek with a grin. "Let the Commander here get you relaxed and stretched, maybe make you orgasm a time or two, and then I'll join in when I think you're ready."

"With pleasure." Cullen rumbled as he pressed her roughly into the dresser from behind. She felt his hand move up her skirt and cup her damp, clothed sex. She felt another pair of hands on her body, loosening the ties of her corset until it fell away as Cullen's stroked her through the wet material, earning soft mewls and shudders of pleasure. Dorian then unlaced her dress, exposing the skin of her back as the material sagged off her shoulders. He couldn't get it all the way off with her and Cullen's current position, and the commander was obviously not ready to pause, so he moved on. Cullen took that moment to yank her smallclothes down her thighs and run two fingers along her slit.

"Andraste… you are so fucking wet…" Ellana squeaked and her entire body shuddered as his fingers explored her folds.

"Don't stop, I'm just helping you along." It was Dorian's lowered voice that drew her attention to what was happening behind her and she watched through the large mirror. As Cullen's hands probed her entrance and grazed the exposed skin of her back, the mage stood at his side, hands pushing up his shirt to graze his strong torso, and then hooking around the waistband to free him of pants and underclothes all at once. The sight of her masculine commander being undressed by another man was not one she would soon forget. She felt his erect member spring free and press against her ass and at that same moment he penetrated her with two long fingers. Ellana cried out, holding onto the dresser that her body was half folded over as Cullen moved his fingers in and out of her pussy.

Cullen grunted and cursed under his breath, and he added another finger to brush against her clit while he finger fucked her. With a slight shift in the angle of her body she could see Dorian, who was fully naked now, with hand wrapped around Cullen's throbbing member and pumping him slowly from tip to balls. The sight alone nearly made her climax, but Cullen's thorough attention did the trick anyway. Her back arched and her ass bumped backwards into them as she sobbed her euphoria. Before she had even recovered from the first orgasm her dress was gone and she felt Cullen's head line up with her still pulsating cunt. With a single thrust he entered her deepest places and she cried out his name

Dorian's hands appeared on her body, she knew they were his even though her eyes were clenched shut, because they were more narrow and less calloused than she was used to. As Cullen gripped her hips and pounded her relentlessly, Dorian sought out erogenous places on her body and stroked her hair out of her face and over her shoulder. Having two men pleasuring her in such a way had her approaching climax again at record speeds. Knowing she was close Dorian felt his way down to her perfect ass, watching Cullen's girth slide in and out of her as he prepped her unoccupied hole with a few drops of the oil he had brought. The mage pushed his middle finger into her ass, and Ellana's reaction was visceral, as soon as he got up to his second knuckle she came with a scream. Cullen had to pull out, her intense orgasm nearly sending him over the edge far too soon. Her body still trembling and weak, Cullen turned her and supported her against his strong chest as he kissed her soundly.

"Gods…" She murmured into his lips, still trying to catch her breath. Dorian gave her rear-end a swat.

"Get your gorgeous ass to that bed." Ellana, not always the most compliant of partners, instead dropped to her haunches. She wrapped a hand around each of their cocks and pumped them several times. Cullen's was already quite wet and hard from being inside of her, Dorian's needed a little attention so she wrapped her lips around him and bobbed her head on the mage's cock. Gunts and curses from both men sounded above her head, encouraging her efforts as Dorian grabbed her hair by the roots. His hips flinched and she looked up at the two men through her eyelashes as she sucked deeply, Cullen was hesitantly touching the muscles of Dorian's chest. The elf was absolutely floored, and turned the fuck on, when the two men kissed open-mouthed as they both moaned from her increased attentions to their dicks.

"I didn't know… you had that in you… Commander." Dorian rumbled between gutteral moans as they separated. Cullen actually looked a little bashful, and Ellana released Dorian from her mouth with a _pop_.

"Neither did I." She murmured with a lick of her lips. Cullen's eyes flicked to hers, unsure what it was he heard in her voice. "Do it again…" She breathed, giving the tip of his cock a lick. Cullen moaned deeply, and this time she watched intently as Dorian initiated a deep, exploratory kiss. She gave both of their throbbing members languid attention as they kissed, entranced by the sight of these two painfully attractive men fully nude and joined at the lips. Ellana began to redouble her efforts again and that's when they pulled away from each other.

"Fuck…" Cullen cursed and tugged her up from the floor before she made him come down her throat.

"Time for the main event." Dorian smirked sensually and directed them to the bed. Cullen laid on his back with Ellana straddling his hips, cunt position right above his erection. Dorian then knelt behind her, hands dragging along her curves to her ass. "Bend over for me, love." His voice was rough in her ear and she tremored with anticipation. Ellana leaned over Cullen's body with her nipples just barely grazing his chest as Dorian spread her cheeks. He prepped her and himself with more of the oil before lining himself and slowly pushing into her tight asshole. Cullen played with her breasts and nipples, helping her relax and take Dorian fully. He watched as the other man's member disappeared inch by inch between her firm cheeks and couldn't help the way his own twitched in response.

Ellana cursed and moaned deeply, the sensation so different and new, and just so very _deep_. Dorian grunted with effort as he pushed all the way in, pelvis flush to her ass, and he gave her a moment to adjust. She was actually the first to move, inching away from him and then slamming her ass back with a sob from the intense sensations.

"Fuck- Ellana-" Dorian grunted deeply, and she did it twice more before he grapped her hips like a vice and held her still. He'd fill her with cum right then if she kept doing that. She seemed to get the gist and let him set a slower rhythm as she stretched to accommodate him, squeaking and moaning as he filled her in a way she had never experienced. She felt Dorian reach around her hip and take Cullen's throbbing member into his hand, positioning the man at her other entrance. With Dorian still filling her to the hilt, they all cried out as Cullen pushed into her cunt. She was tighter than he had ever felt with Dorian inside her as well, and Ellana was seeing stars as her entire body arched with pleasure. The two men set a rhythm together so they alternated who was buried inside of her, all of them grunting and moaning as intense pleasure rippled through each one.

Dorian kept Ellana's long blonde waves out of Cullen's face so the commander had a perfect view of his elven love being fucked in the ass by another man, as the fingernails of his other hand left red marks on her porcelain skin. Both of Cullen's hands gripped tight at Ellana's hips, keeping the rhythm and angle as his pelvis thrusted up into her over and over. Ellana screamed and orgasmed instantly when Cullen and Dorian penetrated her in unison, stuffing her to the brim as her fluids squirted around Cullen's shaft. Her whole body spasmed as she swore and moaned loudly, but neither man stopped, fucking her from both ends through her climax. Her nails scraped into Cullen's torso as she cried out, stars bursting across her vision as they both pounded her into incoherency. Both of their names tumbled from her lips, stringed together with profanity and the most erotic sexual noises.

She thought she felt Dorian slowing to pull out so she grabbed behind her at his hip. "Fuck! Fill me both- fuck- yes!"

"Fuck… woman-" Dorian moaned and redoubled his efforts, unable to deny her. She orgasmed again as both men climaxed one right after the other, filling her to overflowing with their hot cum. Ellana collapsed on top of Cullen, completely spent, as Dorian slid out and sprawled beside them.

"Maker…" Cullen breathed, chest heaving as they all recovered. Ellana's womb pulsed in the most pleasing of ways and she could feel their fluid leaking out of each of her holes.

"You two are kinkier than I ever would have imagined, not even in my wildest of dreams. And that's saying something." Dorian murmured after a while, and Ellana smiled blissfully in his direction.

"Next time I wanna watch you and Cullen some more, that was _so_ arousing…" She flushed and felt Cullen twitch beneath her. Ellana bit her lip and glanced up at him. He was flushed as well, but clearly wasn't against the idea by the way he looked over at Dorian.

"Fuck…" The mage cursed as he pushed himself up. "On that note, I need a cold bath. I'd suggest a warm one for you, Ellana, you… may be quite sore tomorrow." He said gently before getting up, slipping on his trousers and undershirt and looking scandalously disheveled as he strode out. 

“I can hear the rumors already.” Ellana giggled. Being the Inquisitor she should have probably been more concerned, but she couldn’t bring herself to care all that much.

“He’s right about the bath, you know love.” Cullen pressed a kiss to her hair. She groaned, but knew they were very much correct. Plus, she had to clean up either way. “Come on, I’ll join you.”

Getting a bath ready was quicker than ever with the heating element that Josephine had insisted they import from Orlais, but it still took some time. It wasn’t too long before they were both relaxing in the heated water of the large wash tub, Ellana leaning against his bare chest with his arms wrapped loosely around her waist.

“I believe it is your turn.” His hands brushed along her abdomen, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin.

“Thought mine was you and Dorian?” She hummed pleasantly with her eyes closed at his touches.

“Well call that one mutual. Still means it’s your turn, love.” He nuzzled one of her ears and placed a few soft kisses there. Again she hummed and didn’t answer right away, apparently thinking but neither one of them were in any hurry.

“I want…” She licked her lips and cleared her throat, not entirely sure how he would respond to this one. “I want Iron Bull to fuck me. And I want you to watch until he’s completely finished.”

“Fuck…” Hot breath puffed against her ear and he nibbled slightly at it, earning a little mewl from her. “Your wish is my command.”


	4. Ellana's Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron Bull. Need I say more?

**Chapter 4  
**

Freeing Orlais and Ferelden from demons and closing rift after rift was exhausting, grueling, and often nightmarish work. After discovering the Grey Wardens were using blood magic and the order had been corrupted so severely, Ellana returned to Skyhold to plot their next move with her advisors, and arrange resources for their attack on Adamant. Warden Alistair was greatly helpful in the planning of their siege, and he gave her hope that the order hadn't been completely lost. She felt like she could sleep for a week, and by the way Cullen talked it sounded like it would take at least that long to receive the trebuchets they would require for the assault. In that case she would head back out and spend a few more days closing rifts and helping nearby towns however she could, but not until morning, for she needed a wash and a decent night's rest.

She was alone in her quarters as she drew a bath, making it extra hot this time, and stripped out of her armor and travel clothes. She examined herself in the looking glass, her body was riddled with shallow wounds and bruises, but nothing she felt needed the attention of a healer. The elf sighed and hissed as she lowered herself into the steaming water, and after a few minutes she felt the aches falling out of her muscles, letting her relax and breathe without a hitch for the first time in several days.

 _"Don't be so stubborn, drink the damn potion."_ Dorian's words flitted across her mind, something he had said to her on multiple occasions. She sighed and reached for her pile of garments, among which were several vials filled with red liquid. For whatever reason she was always hesitant, but as the fluid snaked down her throat she could already feel it healing her more completely. Of course in her present situation, the thought of Dorian dredged up memories that made her ache in her deepest places.

Ellana slid a hand down her body and under the surface of the water and began to touch herself. Her other hand rested on her breast, squeezing the soft mound as she rubbed circles around her own clit. She mewled softly at the pleasure she inflicted on herself, letting her mind wander through memories of sexual escapades. As she approached her orgasm she knew it would be a bit, well, anticlimactic, but it would be enough until she could find Cullen for some real fun.

"That's it, boss, keep touching yourself." A deep, gravely voice spoke as she felt a very large hand cup her other breast. He had nearly scared her out of her skin, but her body relaxed instantly into his touch and she obeyed, finger rubbing frantically on her cunt.

"Bull…" She moaned as the Qunari tweaked her nipple and toyed with the generous flesh of her breasts, sharp teeth nipped at her ear and she moaned again. His hot wet tongue soothed the places on her ear that his teeth assaulted and all she could hear was his heavy breathing as her orgasm hit, making her core spasm and throb. He cursed and sucked her ear as his arms slipped around her body and he lifted her from the water, effortlessly, as if she were a child. Her body instinctively leaned into his impossibly large chest as her hands brushed up his broad shoulders. He was so big in every sense of the word, and her body tingled at the implications of that thought.

Ellana knew Cullen was somewhere in the room, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Iron Bull as he set her wet body on the bed and began to disrobe. An unbidden shiver ran through her body, but she was barely processing the cold on her skin as she watched his large cock spring free. Cullen was no small man, but Iron Bull was a whole different category of huge, shaped like a man, but animalistic proportions, monstrous, which was in line with the rest of his muscular body. He was close enough that she was able to reach out and wrap her hand around him, bringing the tip to her lips and giving it a soft suck. His chest rumbled, Bull hadn't been expecting it and he was a little surprised by her boldness considering how intimidated she had looked the moment before.

Ellana cursed softly as he seemed to get even larger at her touch, her hand couldn't wrap around so she added the other, pumping him a few times as she sucked and licked his head. He was as big as her forearm. He buried a hand in her hair, groaning as her tiny hands and mouth worked to pleasure him. He'd been with human women before, but this elf was petite compared to them, he'd have to work her up before she could take him. She tried to take a few more inches into her mouth but didn't get far past his head before gagging on his thick member and had to pull back for a breath. Iron Bull cursed and moaned at her ambition, but pulled back before she could try again.

"Fuck… we need a watchword." He grazed his thumb across her wet lips as her hands still pumped him from tip to balls. She parted her lips to suck on his thumb, familiar with the concept though she had never really needed one. Of course, she could see why he wanted to establish one, he could easily break her in two and she probably wouldn't even mind if he did.

"Mmm… dagger?" Iron Bull pushed her back on the bed, as if that had been all that was restraining him, and without warning pushed two very thick fingers deep inside of her. Ellana cried out at the suddenness of being filled, her hips moved of their own accord as he pumped his hand in and out of her. He lowered his mouth to her pelvis, and as he added a third finger he sucked deeply on her clit. The elf came hard, writhing underneath him as he finger fucked her through her orgasm, stretching her. Normally she would have grabbed for hair, but she found herself holding tightly onto his horns as her body spasmed and she sobbed over and over. Bull had no intention of stopping or letting her rest as he crammed a fourth finger inside of her throbbing core. She wasn't actually sure if she orgasmed again or just never stopped, but by the time he slid his hand out from inside of her she was seeing stars.

Wanting her to recover a little before he went balls deep, Bull nipped the skin of her thighs and lower abdomen, enjoying the little red marks that popped up and the little gasps she made. Ellana sat up and grabbed him by the dick, using the leverage to guide him into a sitting position as she slid to her knees on the floor between his muscular thighs. She sucked him off the best she could, taking as much of him into her mouth as possible and using her hands to cover the rest of his monster cock. She gagged and slurped on him, but didn't stop as he moaned deeply and pulled at her hair. Bull's hips twitched and forced several more inches of himself down her throat, she held it there as long as she could before pulling away as she gasped for air.

"Fuck!" He grunted and rumbled above her, before yanking her up by the hair. Ellana cried out in pain mixed with pleasure, though he silenced her with his mouth, tongue delving practically down her throat as he guided her thighs to straddle him. She made all these muffled sounds as she rolled her cunt along his thick length, hands once again grabbing onto his horns to support herself. Bull twitched and moaned deeply, one hand gripping her hip like a vice as he grabbed himself with the other and lined up. He slapped his cock against her clit a couple times, making her body twitch as she moaned into his mouth. Ellana shifted her hips, trying to force him inside with a moan of frustration as he avoided her entrance and slid along her slit.

"God's- Fuck me, Bull…" She groaned out with a buck of her hips. His chest rumbled and this time he obeyed, pushing his thick head into her pussy. Her whole body went stiff as a moan tore from her throat, raw with initial pain as he stretched her. The hand on her hip reached for her clit as the other worked up her body, tweaking her nipples and squeezing her breasts. She pushed herself down further onto his dick, taking more and more into herself until no more would fit. Iron Bull made a gruff noise as his hands continued to pleasure her body.

"So fucking tight…" He rumbled, needing to adjust himself. Again she was first to move, rolling her hips to test the waters and making them both call out. One of his large hands settled on her waist, nearly able to wrap all the way around her on its own. She felt like a ragdoll in his grasp and it was more than thrilling. He began to move her up and down, sliding his cock in and out, only a little at first but gaining depth as he went. Ellana sobbed and screamed, never having felt this stretched before, or this pleasured. He thrust into her tiny cunt over and over, loving her screams and the way she held onto his horns for dear life. It wasn't long before she soared over the edge again, her body arching and spasming into his torso. She cursed and yelled with abandon as he pounded into her. Her body had all but given out and he was the only thing that kept her moving, but he did so with ease.

Ellana was a mess of incoherent euphoria, and she gasped and screamed as Bull spun her around on his lap. The new angle allowed more of his large dick to push in, deeper than before, and she thought she might come apart at the seams. The Qunari grabbed a rough handful of her blonde hairs that were falling into her face with his other hand still wrapped around her waist.

"Look at your lover." Bull's voice was as rough as his hold on her, interrupted with grunting breaths in her ear as he never stopped fucking her. Ellana's struggled to focus as her bleary eyes cleared, watching Cullen as his hand pumped frantically along his cock. "Look at him… masterbating as he watches…" Sharp teeth grazed her ear just as Bull's hit her deepest place, the elf came hard, screaming and squirting around the monster cock inside of her. With nothing to hold onto as her body spasmed, she grabbed for her own breast and clawed at his forearm. She watched Cullen as ropes of sticky, white fluid shot from his cock and landed on the floor, making brief eye-contact as he climaxed with her before she was overwhelmed again.

Iron Bull's deep and controlled ramming became more erratic as Ellana sobbed out his name between lewd sounds of pleasure. He prided himself on making women scream, but this she-elf was something else. She could feel that he was close and mustered her strength to slam her ass back and meet his powerful thrusts. Breathing heavy, grunting and moaning, Bull strung expletives together as he emptied himself into Ellana. She moaned deeply, feeling his hot cum fill her belly and overflow around his cock, splashing onto the floor.

"Fuck…" She murmured, voice hoarse from screaming and her body going limp back against Bull's broad torso. He moved her gently, laying her down on the bed as he slid out of her. She gasped and tremored, a gush of cum spilling out of her and down her ass, pooling beneath her. Her legs bent at the knees and spread apart so anyone in the room had full view of her pulsing cunt. Bull leaned over her with his large hand cupping her cheek, features looking surprisingly tender in the moment.

"Goddamn, boss… call on me anytime, once you recover." He winked and nipped her ear, before finding his tousers and pulling them over his hips. The Qunari had a bit of a swagger in his step as he walked from the room.

Ellana felt a disturbance as her bed shifted under Cullen's weight, he lounged beside her, littering her torso with little kisses as his fingers trailed down to explore her drenched folds. Her body jerked and she squeaked his name, so sensitive and raw from the fresh fuck. He shushed her gingerly as he suckled her nipple, being oh so gentle as he fingers moved lazily down her slit, and slick with another man's cum, probed the previously untouched pucker. She moaned deeply that time, body more relaxed at his slow and steady explorations.

"Cullen…" Her chest lifted slightly as her breath hitched, the way he sucked her breast made her lightheaded. Knowing she was spent, he kept his ministrations on the surface level, pleasuring her gently.

"As much as I fucking _loved_ watching that…" He murmured between kisses to her chest. "It's my turn, and I want you all to myself next time." Ellana hummed with a loving smile, lifting a hand to stroke his hair.

"Mutual… will still be your turn." Cullen leaned up and kissed her lips with a smile of his own.

"Come on love, bath then sleep." She groaned in protest, but he lifted her in his arms and took her into the bathroom, where the bath was still hot from leaving the heat element running. While she bathed Cullen took care of the mess, before joining her in the washtub. Ellana instantly curled into his chest, feeling safe and secure.

"Any ideas?" She murmured, sleep edging her voice as she pressed a kiss to his muscular shoulder. His chest rumbled and he kissed the top of her head.

"I'll think on it." 


End file.
